


Это может стать проблемой

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Or maybe it's more complicated, Pre-Canon, Smoking, sex without love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна случайная встреча и пьяный секс приводят к годам встреч уже совсем не случайных. Не лезть в голову, не лезть в душу и самое главное - не пытаться узнать, кто же твой партнер на самом деле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это может стать проблемой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку/идею "По и Хакс встречаются каждый раз, когда кого-нибудь из них повышают в звании и отмечают это". В итоге получилась песня "Над костром пролетает снежинка, как огромный седой вертолет" исполняемая со звериной серьезностью.  
> Читать рекомендуется с очень сложными и серьезными лицами.
> 
> P.S. С Днем Рождения, мой дорогой бро-бро!

У По Дэмерона была любимая игра: если он находился в каком-нибудь общественном месте, заполненном уставшими людьми, он пытался придумать в каких бы обстоятельствах они бы стали выглядеть чуточку красивее. Что могло их рассмешить, удивить или показаться странным? От чего их глаза бы засияли, как бы они рассмеялись. Он начал эту игру сам с собой в раннем детстве, и с годами она только усложнялась. По бывал в очередях и на скучных совещаниях, застревал в галактическом космопорту или засиживался в барах. Лучше всего игра получалась с гуманоидами и, конечно же, с людьми, но и совсем неизвестные ему виды весьма тренировали воображение.

Это был очень тихий бар — По нашел его во время одной своей вылазки еще в студенчестве и всегда захаживал сюда, когда хотел немного побыть один. Как-то так случилось, что он приходил отмечать сюда дни рождения матери — дни, когда он хотел, чтобы никто его не беспокоил, а затем стал захаживать и почаще. В баре недурно готовили, обеспечивали клиентов приемлемой выпивкой и отличной музыкой, а так же знали, когда не навязываться со спец-предложениями. Всегда можно было снять комнату на верхних этажах (постоянным клиентам — скидка), но По никогда не мог определить на глаз сотрудников соответствующих ночных услуг — возможно, их здесь и не было никогда. Здесь было очень спокойно и... нормально? Наобщавшись со своими сослуживцами, а так же распрощавшись с друзьями и подругами По любил бывать здесь, просто отдыхать, молчать и думать, позволяя мыслям меняться ни от чего не завися, а взгляду скользить по лицам посетителей.

Этот молодой человек захватил его мысли, наверное, потому что выглядел слишком затравленным и несчастным для такого спокойного места. Он был похож на студента — весь угловатый, тощий, с растрепанными тускло-рыжими волосами. По вспомнил сдачу первой теории и посочувствовал пареньку. Тот забился в дальний угол барной стойки и мрачно прихлебывал из стакана. Дэмерон попытался угадать, каким этот стакан был по счету — по движению рук и повороту головы, - но студент перехватил его взгляд и неодобрительно насупился. По хмыкнул себе под нос и отвел глаза. 

Он мог бы отвернуться в другую сторону, подозвать официантку и попросить повторить ему выпивку, или вообще выйти на улицу. Забыть про рыжего тщедушного студента с такими кругами под глазами, что там могла поместиться чья-нибудь дипломная работа. Но игра уже началась — По пытался представить как засияют глаза незнакомого парня, если он увидит нечто приятное, как он рассмеется шутке. Поэтому По продолжил бесцеремонное разглядывание.

Студент еще пару раз встречался с ним глазами, но выглядел при этом не раздраженным, а скорее задумчивым. Алкоголь расслабил его. По решил, что время пришло, когда его собственный стакан почти опустел. Он подошел к барной стойке, на пальцах показал бармену заказ и повернулся к рыжему парню.

— Не подумай, что я маньяк...

Студент иронично приподнял правую бровь.

— Интересное начало разговора.

— А я еще и не начинал. Я, представь себе, сидел там и думал, что может заставить тебя улыбнуться.

— Точно не неловкие подкаты в баре.

По вздохнул, кивнул бармену в благодарность за оперативность и поднял стакан.

— Прости. Обычно я делаю это получше, просто тяжелая неделя выдалась, — он отхлебнул немного и поморщился. — Месяц. Или больше.

Студент вдруг немного расслабился от этих слов.

— Звучит как описание моей жизни.

— Приятно встретить человека, который тебя понимает, — они чокнулись бокалами и выпили. — У тебя ведь экзамены, да?

Рыжий устало потер щеку, но совершенно не удивился вопросу.

— Выпускные плюс диплом. Два образования наложились друг на друга. Вот только сдал все необходимое и сам не верю.

По дружески ткнул его в плечо.

— Нужно время и много здорового сна. И выпивки.

— Я тоже так подумал. 

Они вернулись к своим напиткам каждый думая о своем. В баре играла ненавязчивая музыка на которую практически никто не обращал внимания, но, как это бывает в каждом ночном заведении, некоторые парочки и компании выползли на танцпол. По услышал одну из своих любимых песен и начал тихонько подпевать, качая головой в такт. Студент рядом легко отбивал ритм пальцами и это все решило.

— Танцуешь? — спросил По, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом и заглядывая в глаза.

— Что?

— Говорю, потанцуешь со мной?

Рыжий несколько секунд колебался, а затем, видимо, решив, что гори оно все огнем, слез со стула и взялся за протянутую руку. Они влились в полусонные движения людей на танцполе, По притянул его к себе за пояс усилием воли не позволяя рукам спуститься ниже. Студент сначала не знал что делать с руками, а потом обнял его за шею и наклонился так, чтобы слышать как По продолжает напевать слова песни.

— Меня зовут По. Ты?..

— Кэл, — между вопросом и ответом была секундная заминка и По ухмыльнулся, пряча лицо в чужом плече. Это было самым распространенным именем в нескольких регионах, с таким же успехом можно было назваться порядковым номером в паспорте, но если студент хотел играть по таким правилам, то пускай.

По на пробу мазнул губами по шее Кэла — ничего такого, что нельзя было бы списать на пьяную дезориентацию. Но тот не отодвинулся, а опустил голову ниже, почти касаясь лбом его плеча. По даже ощутил прерывистый вздох, но вот это точно могло показаться спьяну. Он снова коснулся губами чужой шеи на этот раз увереннее, поцеловал Кэла в подбородок, а потом поймал его губы. Поцелуй вышел не таким уж плохим и смазанным — Кэл послушно разомкнул губы позволяя вести, и запустил пальцы в волосы По, притягивая его ближе.

Песня сменилась на более быструю и ритмичную, но им уже не было до этого никакого дела.

Они сняли комнату под самой крышей — По любил оставаться здесь на ночь и засыпать под мерный шум дождя, но сейчас у него были немного другие планы. Он вжимал Кэла в стену прямо рядом с дверью — они едва успели закрыть ее на ключ прежде чем вернуться друг к другу. Поцелуи становились все откровеннее и дольше, а руки уже тянулись к тому, что хорошие мальчики только сдавшие экзамены не трогают на первом свидании. По запустил ладони под рубашку Кэла и оглаживал горячую кожу, ловя ртом одобрительные стоны. Тот в ответ пытался расстегнуть его ремень на брюках, но никак не мог схватиться как следует — все-таки успел здорово набраться. По мягко отвел его пальцы и расстегнул застежку сам.

Кэл моргнул и легко рассмеялся — негромким, мелодичным смехом. По замер, а потом поднял ладонь чтобы погладить его по щеке. 

— Красиво.

— Что?

— Твой смех. Даже лучше, чем я ожидал.

— Ты маньяк.

— Я же говорил, что нет, малыш.

Кэл судорожно вдохнул и снова потянулся к губам По, оставив пока в покое его штаны, обратив внимание на рубашку. Рубашка. Пуговицы. Пьяный Кэл.

По чуть отстранился, пробормотал «Детка, давай я», — и быстро расправился с рубашкой. Кэл обиженно скривил губы.

— Я хотел сам.

— Извини. Дальше можешь делать все, что хочешь.

В полумраке улыбка Кэла показалась кривой и по-настоящему опасной. По моргнул и наваждение пропало. Кэл опустился перед ним на колени. 

С расстегнутым ремнем дело шло полегче, По даже не успел слова сказать, как его член уже накрыл чужой влажный рот. В это было трудно поверить, но отсасывал Кэл лучше, чем целовался и даже легкая пьяная дезориентация не мешала. По опустил руку ему на голову даже не чтобы направить, а просто удержаться за реальность. Кэл ответил поощрительным стоном и крепко взял его за бедра, продолжая работать языком. По не хватило надолго и он попытался отстраниться, но Кэл удержал его на месте, отпустив только когда дрожь прошла.

По опустился рядом на колени и повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву обнял Кэла, легко целуя в шею. Тот почему-то замер под его руками. Теперь было время По смеяться — парень только что утирал губы от его спермы, а теперь зажимается от простого объятия.

— Пойдем в кровать, детка. Не люблю, когда все работает только в одну сторону. Понимаешь?

К середине ночи пошел дождь. По размерено двигался в Кэле — это был уже второй заход, — и в тусклом освещении прикроватной лампочки видел как расцветает под его руками кожа, как кровь ускоряет свой ток по венам, как жадно смотрят чужие глаза, как приоткрываются губы в немой мольбе. Это было чудом, чудесным финалом его маленькой игры в красивых людей. Кэл был красив. И скоро будет так сильно доволен жизнью, что забудет свое имя — настоящее и все придуманные разом.

Когда они уже засыпали рядом, Кэл тихо произнес:

— У тебя тоже.

— Ммм?

— Красивый смех. Улыбайся почаще, тебе идет.

— О, детка, — По тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал его в висок. — С этим никаких проблем.

В следующий раз они встретились в том же баре, случайно. По заметил рыжую шевелюру еще когда вошел, но отвел взгляд и обходным путем пробился к своему привычному углу в конце зала из которого было удобно осматривать людей. К нему тут же поспешила знакомая официантка. 

Кэл — а это был точно он, — выглядел совершенно по-другому. Он стал каким-то собравшимся и посвежевшим, синяки под глазами и нездоровая бледность пропали, в позе появилась твердость и какая-то едва уловимая уверенность. По порадовался было за случайного знакомого, но если у рыжего все было так замечательно, то зачем он пришел в тот же бар? Хотя, в сущности, это было не его, Дэмерона, собачье дело. Человек захотел расслабиться и выпить, вспомнил хорошее место — почему бы и нет?

В этот раз По не хотел подходить. И вовсе не потому что после их прошлой и единственной ночи он проснулся в постели один без записки и каких-либо признаков присутствия Кэла. Нет, все было прекрасно, секс на одну ночь работал примерно так, у него даже ничего не пропало. Просто сейчас По совершенно не хотел компании. Никакой. Он хотел надраться посильнее и лечь спать под крышей, слушая шум дождя. 

Конечно же, ему не дали.

— Не занято? — Кэл кивнул на стул рядом и поднял подбородок чуть высокомерным жестом. 

По оценивающе осмотрел его еще разок. Вот что изменилось — взгляд стал более жестким, губы готовые в любой момент поджаться в презрительную ухмылку и очень знакомый разворот плеч. Осанка. Военный. Кэл закончил два своих образования. какими бы они ни были, и отправился на службу. Один вопрос — куда?

По отсалютовал ему бокалом. 

— Как ты? — спросил Кэл, падая на стул рядом.

— Что, прости?

Снова эта странная улыбка-ухмылка, которая смутила По в прошлый раз в полумраке.

— Я спрашиваю, как твои дела. Невежливо вот так сразу подходить и предлагать подняться наверх.

— А ты, значит, предлагаешь?

— Посмотрим. Так ты ответишь на вопрос?

— Какой — как мои дела?

— Да.

— Это что, допрос? — По дразнил намеренно, проверяя как далеко может зайти. К тому же он подспудно держал в голове вариант, что Кэл просто отвяжется и пойдет искать себе какого-нибудь другого более сговорчивого спутника на эту ночь. 

— Поверь, если бы это был допрос, ты бы об этом знал, — в разрез с серьезностью фразы Кэл абсолютно спокойным и наглым жестом цапнул у него кусок картошки из тарелки. 

По засмеялся и потер лицо руками.

— Я сегодня не в форме. И не в настроении.

— Это я заметил. Так что случилось? 

— Ты ведь не отвяжешься?

— Неа.

— У меня день рождения.

— Что, все так плохо? Ты не выглядишь таким уж старым.

По криво улыбнулся, принимая шутку.

— И еще меня повысили.

— И перевели в сантехслужбу? Брось, нельзя сидеть с таким похоронным выражением лица, когда столько поводов для радости.

— Зато у тебя, как я погляжу, все наладилось, — немного грубо сказал По и тут же пожалел об этом — Кэл нахмурился думая как бы отбрить пообиднее, но потом вдруг расслабился.

— Все как ты и говорил. Не пробовал использовать собственные советы?

— Только ими и живу.

Вот этого говорить не стоило. В одну короткую фразу вырвалось слишком много того, что По предпочитал прятать даже от самого себя. То самое, что копилось в нем днями и выходило редко, по вечерам вроде этого. Кэл, конечно же, все понял — мало того, что он был ботаником, так еще и к тому же неплохо разбирался в людях. В его присутствии почему-то хотелось расслабиться.

— Просто в последнее время все как-то навалилось, — бездумно произнес По и хлебнул из стакана.

Кэл коснулся его пальцев, а потом, не встретив сопротивления (которого он судя по всему ожидал), положил горячую ладонь на его запястье. По улыбнулся. Это было забавно и трогательно — он был уверен, что предложи он сейчас уединиться даже в общественном туалете, Кэл бы и глазом не моргнул, но простые почти дружеские жесты вроде объятия или легкого прикосновения вызывали у него странную реакцию. По немного полюбовался чужим румянцем, отмечая как настроение у него неуклонно повышается.

— Я не так уж хорош в проявлении сочувствия, — это прозвучало как признание.

— Я заметил, — насмешливо отозвался По и тут же добавил: — Спасибо.

— Что ж... Мы так и будем здесь сидеть?

— Вот как? Ритуал вежливости завершен и теперь мы переходим к главному?

Кэл закатил глаза и наклонился к губам По. Целоваться он за прошедшее время научился получше. Это могло бы стать интересным. 

В этот раз вел Кэл — было заметно, что ему хотелось, а По не возражал. Разве что тихо зашипел, когда тот задел недавно травмированное плечо. Кэл отстранился и посмотрел на него так, что По вдруг захотелось извиниться за неподобающее поведение. 

— Что с тобой?

— Потянул плечо на тренировке, — ложь легко сошла с языка и По с удовольствием отметил, что даже не покраснел под сканирующим взглядом.

— Ага, я так и поверил. Раздевайся.

— О, теперь ты командуешь, малыш?

— Тебе обязательно использовать все эти дурацкие прозвища? — Кэл вовсе не выглядел таким раздраженным, каким хотел казаться.

— А тебе, скажешь, не нравится?

Кэл снова наклонился, взяв его лицо в ладони и поцеловал — специально он, что ли, все это время целоваться учился? По улыбнулся, не в силах сдержаться и ему ответили искренней заразительной улыбкой. Дэмерону всегда казалось, что рыжие люди самые красивые, но вот теперь он проверял это на практике.

По начал раздеваться, а Кэл выпустил его из объятий и прошел к своей дорожной сумке, которую небрежно бросил в углу. 

— Белье не снимай, сядь на кровать.

По ухмыльнулся деловитому тону, но сделал как было велено.

— У тебя там что, серьезно пыточные приспособления?

— У тебя какая-то болезненная фиксация, — проворчал Кэл и устроился позади Дэмерона на кровати. 

Что-то зашуршало, треснуло, По удивленно посмотрел назад как раз вовремя — Кэл начал сосредоточенно втирать какой-то бесцветный крем в его ноющее плечо. Боль от нового прикосновения сменилась приятным онемением, а потом теплом. 

— Вау. Что это?

— Новая разработка. Друг химик. Балуется в свободное от работы время.

Врал Кэл с очень знакомым огоньком. По не стал оборачиваться больше, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза или заметить покрасневшие щеки, а наоборот подставился под прикосновения. 

— Ммм, если бы все те, кто варят галактический спайс в свободное от работы время были как твой друг...

Кэл рассмеялся и поцеловал По в основание шеи. А потом скомандовал:

— На живот.

— Тебе так нравится командовать?

Кэл завозился за спиной, а потом залез на кровать и аккуратно устроился у него на пояснице.

— Мне нравятся дурацкие прозвища, которые ты даешь, это мы уже выяснили.

— Ох, детка... — По чуть потянулся от удовольствия, когда горячие руки стали разминать его шею. Это было очень странно, что избегающий лишнего прикосновения рыжий невротик так хорошо умел делать массаж. Или это было одним из его образований? Дэмерон прикусил язык, на всякий случай, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего и прервать такое приятное времяпровождение.

По было так хорошо наверное, впервые за несколько лет. Кэл размял забитую вечным сидячим положением спину, нашел еще парочку не заживших синяков и смазал их чудодейственной мазью, а потом снова поцеловал в основание шеи и устроился рядом на кровати.

У такого массажа был только один минус — По совершенно не хотелось вставать и двигаться еще примерно часов пять. А рыжий, судя по блеску в глазах, рассчитывал на более активную ночь. 

— Это было здорово, — искренне сказал По. — Я сейчас...

— Что «ты сейчас»? Лежи уже, — Кэл смешно сморщил нос и фыркнул.

— Но я...

— С днем рождения, малыш, — пропел Кэл и целомудренно поцеловал его в щеку.

По рассмеялся и прикрыл глаза.

— Завтра утром ты снова сбежишь?

— Нет, не сбегу.

После этой ночи их встречи стали не частыми, но хотя бы регулярными. Они решили не обмениваться номерами коммов или адресами голо-почты, а решили проблему по-другому: если у кого-то из них появлялось желание отдохнуть, то он бронировал ту самую комнату под крышей, наверху любимого бара По. Бронь шла только на имя Кэла плюс комбинация цифр чтобы не путаться с другими посетителями. Если у обоих было время, то они встречались в баре или сразу наверху. Если нет, то хотя бы высыпались по отдельности.

Более ненавязчивых и не требующих почти ничего отношений у По не было в жизни. Кэл не лез ему в голову и в душу, не спрашивал о работе, о прошлом и даже о личных предпочтениях, если это не касалось еды, выпивки или секса. Не комментировал появляющиеся травмы и периодически разминал спину. Не прикасался к его вещам, соблюдая порядок почти маниакально. 

По в ответ старался как мог — не замечать. Это было очевидно, но Дэмерон умел закрывать глаза когда это было нужно, хоть и не мог полностью отключить мозги и профессиональную интуицию. Он бережно хранил обрывки знаний о Кэле упорно не складывая их в цельную картину. По догадался, что его любовник был из хорошей достаточно обеспеченной семьи, наверняка любимым ребенком, на которого все возлагали большие надежды. Одно из его образований было инженерным — Кэл как-то обмолвился мельком. У него был хороший вкус в одежде и выпивке, он любил комфорт и функциональность одновременно. Он был военным. Да, совершенно точно.

Больше такие значительные праздники, как день рождения, они не отмечали. Зато встречались обмывать повышения друг друга — об этом не говорили вслух, но это было очевидно. Кэл тоже не был дураком.

Иногда По задумывался даже о том, чтобы бросить их шпионские игры и позвать Кэла на настоящее свидание. Секс был отличным, их обычные разговоры обо всем на свете интересными, а шутки и подначивания друг друга действительно забавными. Кэл был хорошим парнем... Нет, не был. И Дэмерон знал об этом. И это было тем самым, что мешало ему убрать мысленный блок между ними и подпустить другого человека ближе.

То, что было заметно с первого вечера — кривая полу-презрительная ухмылка, с которой все началось. С По Кэл был всегда нежен и предупредителен, но вот с другими... Он мог прикрикнуть на официантку или нерасторопного бармена, поджать губы при виде существа другой расы, выглядящего нестандартно, иногда в его выражении его лица проскальзывало что-то такое... По не мог этого объяснить. Но он знал, что происходило. Потому что уже видел такое однажды.

Кэл менялся постепенно. На каждую их встречу он приходил немного другим и По молчал изо всех сил, чтобы не начать орать в голос, трясти за плечи и просить прекратить. Он молчал, улыбался фирменной «эй, детка, иди-ка сюда» улыбкой и не пускал ближе, под кожу. Однажды он уже терял друга и это до сих пор болело так, что иногда невыносимо было терпеть. В этот раз он не сделает ошибки.

Неизвестно сколько бы еще продолжилось это состояние отрицания во имя страсти, если бы По случайно не узнал о том, кто такой Кэл на самом деле.

По Дэмерон стоял на совещании и тупо смотрел на голографию Кэла — безликую, взятую откуда-то из открытых документов голонета. На ней не было видно его рыжих волос и блестящих глаз, зато в наличии имелись поджатые губы и отрешенное выражение лица. По поверить не мог, что это же человек смеялся и слизывал с его губ растопленный шоколад. Человека звали Геберт Кэлхуин Хакс. Он был подающим надежды командиром милитаризированной организации Первый Орден, ему прочили в скором времени звание генерала.

«Мы не воюем с Первым Орденом. Отношения напряженные, но пока что все в порядке», — увещевал себя По. С каждым разом лгать самому себе выходило все проще.

У лжи был еще один недостаток — от нее очень быстро устаешь.

По решился положиться на волю случая — как обычно забронировал их комнату и уселся в глубокое кресло пить и ждать. Если Кэл... Хакс не появится сегодня, то он просто напьется и, возможно, пересмотрит свое отношение к ситуации и дальнейшие действия. Если же нет — что ж, Дэмерон был готов к любым последствиям.

Конечно же, он пришел.

Теперь, увидев его профайл и пару документальных фото, да и просто поймав его взгляд, По не мог понять как он так долго мог убегать от очевидного. Нет ничего невозможного для упорного человека, включая отрицание действительности. 

За несколько лет изменилось все: походка, выражение лица, блеск глаз. В этом человеке больше не было Кэла — парнишки с синяками под глазами, которого так хотелось развеселить. Хакс приветственно улыбнулся и бросил дорожную сумку в угол привычным движением. 

По дождался пока он сбросит куртку и смахнет дождевые капли с волос — за окном снова моросило, — и сказал:

— Здравствуй, Хакс.

Тот замер на месте, а затем расправил плечи и посмотрел на него с тем самым выражением легкого превосходства на лице, которое По так не нравилось.

— Здравствуй, Дэ-эмерон, — сказал он чуть протянув первый слог его фамилии, словно пробуя ее на вкус. — Это может стать проблемой?

— Не знаю, — искренне ответил По. — Как долго ты знаешь?

— С момента присвоения тебе звания лучшего пилота Галактики. Это неофициальная информация, но мне по долгу службы положено знать о таких вещах.

— Слухи ходят довольно давно и, значит, это тебе не помешало меня трахать.

— И позволять тебе трахать меня, верно. Ты хороший любовник. А в чем, собственно, проблема? Мораль внезапно зачесалась?

По медленно встал из кресла тяжело опираясь на руки. Ему показалось, что Хакс отошел на шаг назад, но сейчас это было неважно. 

— Ты когда-нибудь убивал, Хакс? — спросил По максимально спокойным голосом.

— Что ты... Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Отвечай на вопрос.

— Нет, — Хакс сверкнул глазами так, будто этот факт его уязвлял или даже огорчал. 

— А я убивал, — Дэмерон подошел поближе, медленно, давая возможность отойти и при этом отрезая пути к отступлению. — Издалека. Знаешь, люди такими маленькими кажутся, а иногда ты их вообще не видишь. Можно представить, что ничего и не происходит. Наверное, так же бывает, когда просто отдаешь приказ, кстати, мне приходилось делать и такое, вот только я сам был занят в бою. 

Хакс выпрямился, перестав отступать даже маленькими шагами и зло посмотрел на По.

— Я догадался, что твои звания и чины ты получил не за красивые глаза.

По ухмыльнулся. 

— Да уж, и не за умелые отсосы.

Это был такой глупый и очевидный даже слепому намек, что спустить его просто было нельзя. Дэмерон ожидал именно этого. Он не успел досчитать до трех, как Хакс замахнулся и хлестко ударил его в челюсть. По успел поставить слабенький блок и быстро пробил правой в корпус. Хакс покачнулся, но устоял, резко выдохнув, а потом бросился вперед сшибая его с ног. 

Это была самая безобразная драка, в которой По только доводилось участвовать. Ему было противно, его почти тошнило от всего происходящего и себя самого в первую очередь. Ни о какой технике и речи не шло — просто Хакс хотел, чтобы лоб Дэмерона повстречался с прикроватной тумбочкой, а По хотел прижать его к стене и бить, пока его руки и чужие губы не окрасятся кровью. 

Они метались по комнате, как дикие звери. В попытке зажать противника в угол, они влетели в душ. Кто-то случайно задел сенсорную панель и их обоих окатило холодной водой. Только эта случайность — подарок судьбы, можно сказать, затормозила их ненадолго. 

Они стояли под холодными струями в одежде, злые и отчаянные, как два мокрых кота после драки. На скуле у Хакса медленно наливался синяк — По с любопытством подумал, как он будет объяснять его застегнутому на все пуговицы командованию Первого Ордена. Ах да, он ведь сейчас сам командование, ему никто не указ. 

— Я... думаю, что нам нужно остановиться, — тяжело произнес Дэмерон. У него саднила губа и болели костяшки пальцев на правой руке, а еще запястье левой.

Хакс, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал иронизировать, а бездумно провел языком по нижней губе, неосознанно копируя жест По, ведь кровь из губы шла у него.

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты все это затеял, — сказал он каким-то беспомощным тоном. — Ты мог не приходить. Не звать меня. Или... Убить меня?

По привалился спиной к стене и коротко рассмеялся.

— Думаешь, это так просто, детка? С каждым разом все легче и легче? Нихрена подобного.

Хакс все еще смотрел на него настороженно и пытался сморгнуть льющуюся сверху воду.

— Как ты думаешь, в этом забытом богом месте есть какое-нибудь подобие охраны? В смысле, ворвутся ли к нам с минуты на минуту?

По неопределенно дернул плечом. 

— По-моему, всем плевать. 

Хакс немного нервным жестом протянул руку и коснулся губы По, вытирая кровь.

— Раздражает, — пояснил он.

— Я не брал оружие.

— Что?

— У меня нет с собой оружия, — По обессиленно прикрыл глаза. — Я не убивать тебя сюда шел. 

— А зачем? — тон Хакса был настолько подозрительным, что глаза пришлось открыть.

— Поговорить. Выяснить все. 

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Хакс закатил глаза, до боли напоминая Кэла — того, кто назвался этим именем, — юного, только что сдавшего экзамены, беспечного и несчастного.

— Республиканцы, — протянул он.

— А ты думал, что я тебе голову оторву? Первый Орден! Как типично!

— Воду надо сделать потеплее. У тебя уже губы синие.

— На себя посмотри!

Они сбросили мокрую тяжелую одежду, немного отогрелись в душе, а потом забились под одеяло продолжать согреваться алкоголем. По без всяких просьб развесил их одежду на просушку и прибрал беспорядок, который они оставили — по счастью, их драка была короткой и не такой уж интенсивной. Ничего даже не разбилось толком.

Они лежали плечом к плечу и молча передавали друг другу бутылку с какой-то забористой кореллианской дрянью. В нормальном состоянии она должна была сносить башню за пару стаканов, но По чувствовал себя отвратительно трезвым. Хакс, ведомый примерно теми же чувствами, выбрался из-под одеяла, прошлепал босыми ногами к своей сумке и достал оттуда самокрутку. Вернувшись в постель он первым делом отдал ее По вместе с зажигалкой.

— Нам лучше бы больше не встречаться, — произнес Дэмерон с наслаждением затягиваясь и передавая косяк обратно.

Хакс тоже начал говорить только выдохнув сладкий дым.

— Да. Неплохо бы. Только поздно — я уже к тебе привязался.

По чуть не поперхнулся кореллианским пойлом.

— Это может стать проблемой? — поддел он.

Хакс отрешенно пожал плечами.

— Если попадешься мне — станет. Так что не попадайся.

— Вот еще. 

Алкоголь наконец-то ударил в голову, а самокрутка окончательно сломала всю неловкость вечера. Отставив в сторону почти опустевшую бутылку и предусмотрительно сложив недокуренный косяк в пустой стакан, По и Хакс самозабвенно целовались. У По все еще болела губа, а Хакс кривился от металлического привкуса во рту.

— Знаешь что, Дэмерон? — сказал Хакс, Кэл — да какая уже разница, — отстраняясь, — Отсасываешь ты так себе.

По расхохотался, прижимая пьяно хихикающего Хакса к себе.

— Кто-то говорил, что я хороший любовник?

— Во всем, кроме минета.

— Предлагаешь, начать учиться прямо сейчас?

— О, нет, ты пьян и накурен.

— Вообще-то ты тоже. 

— Именно. Поэтому я хочу большой светлой любви. В твоем исполнении. Сможешь?

— Как тебя хорошо накрыло...

Хакс поймал лицо По в ладони и неожиданно четко для своего состояния спросил:

— Ты ведь свяжешься со мной еще раз?

По плохо соображал по понятным причинам, но все еще не хотел давать ложных надежд. Они должны были расстаться — вот то, зачем он звал Хакса в этот раз. Он не смог в итоге даже вспомнить об этом, пока они были трезвые, не то что произнести.

— Обещаю, детка, — сказал По и притянул Хакса к себе.

С тех пор они не встречались. По отговаривался сам перед собой делами, тем более на службе стало совсем горячо. Он перешел в Сопротивление под начало генерала Органы. Боевые короткие вылеты чередовались с затяжными поисковыми миссиями. Под его началом была целая эскадрилья. У него была куча друзей и даже появился целый учебный класс, которому он преподавал пока что теорию. Ему не было никакого дела до рыжего генерала Первого Ордена.

Все было так, пока они не узнали про Старкиллер. Все разведданные указывали на то, что Первый Орден пытается воссоздать смертоносное оружие Империи. Уже воссоздал, работы были почти закончены. Проект курировал Геберт Хакс.

После совещания По извинился перед уважаемыми адмиралами и генералом и, сославшись на недомогание, побежал к ангарам. Там он нашел Джессику Паву, про хакерские таланты которой ходили невообразимые слухи. За пару бутылок того самого кореллианского ужасающего алкоголя он уговорил ее взломать сайт любимого бара-отеля чтобы найти один единственный голо-адрес. Хвала звездам, Хаксу хватило ума зарегистрировать на этот случай поддельный аккаунт, так что у Джесс не возникло лишних вопросов.

По не помнил, что врал генералу Органе выпрашивая внеплановые выходные. С трудом соображал, когда писал письмо Хаксу. А летел на планету с тихим баром вообще в неосознанном состоянии. 

В голове судорожно, как пойманные рыбы, бились мысли: стоит ли одна жертва спасения миллиардов жизней в будущем, да и поможет ли она? Возможно ли что-то изменить прямо сейчас? Каково это — убивать человека с близкого расстояния, глядя в глаза? И что будет с ним самим, когда он это сделает?

По сидел за своим любимым дальним столом в баре и смотрел четко на дверь, чтобы точно не пропустить его. Бедро холодил захваченный с собой нож — смешно, но с разработкой новых невообразимых видов оружия убийства, совершенные самым варварским способом было труднее всего раскрыть. Сталь, закаленная по последним технологиям, правда, никак не хотела согреваться. Или все дело было в том, что он сам уже был покойником?

Дверь открылась и вслед за небольшой веселой компанией показалась рыжая макушка. 

По достал нож из специального крепления, чтобы приготовиться. Он сделает это быстро, и так же быстро уйдет, улетит на базу. Его не найдут. Его не накажут — он и так уже преступник, для Первого Ордена так точно.

Хакс заметил его, махнул рукой, но прежде чем подойти окликнул бармена, показывая заказ на пальцах. По смотрел на его красивое породистое лицо, на котором медленно проступала гримаса раздражения. На его прямую спину, которую он теперь не сутулил даже, наверное, во сне. На поджатые губы, на пальцы нервно барабанящие по барной стойке.

Одним движением По вогнал нож под столешницу ближе к единственной поддерживающей его ножке, — так, чтобы его нашли, но в процессе никто не поранился, — и сам встал навстречу к Хаксу. Он улыбался.


End file.
